eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1759 (5 April 1999)
Synopsis Gianni returns to see Louise. He tries to console her but she pushes him away: "you've already had what you wanted. And that's all I'm good for. So you might as well go". Gianni persists, telling her "we're more than friends. I'd like to stay… if you'll let me". Louise is unsure. Gianni kisses her and she relents. Pat rejects Roy's romantic overtures. Pat confronts Roy. She forces him to admit he's taken Viagra. His jealousy roused, Roy asks Pat "If we don't sleep together then how can I mean as much to you as Frank?". Ian visits Melanie in the shop to find out where he stands. His anxiety heightens when she takes a coffee break upon his arrival. Ian nervously tells her "I just wanted to check that everything was alright: after last night". Melanie reassures him and agrees to a dinner date that evening. Matthew confronts Martin in the café. Martin pleads ignorance concerning the stolen gear until Matthew tells him "I'm willing to pay". Martin offers to retrieve the video tapes for £200. Matthew reluctantly agrees. Steve watches their conversation with concern. Matthew phones his father to ask for the £200. He gets it. Beppe sits brooding in the restaurant. To raise him from his torpor, Rosa offers him a job. Beppe snubs the offer. Gianni tries to talk Beppe into taking it. Beppe asks "where does Jeff fit in?" Gianni answers "If you want the job, nowhere. Family first". Jeff chides Beppe in the restaurant. His anger roused, Beppe tells Rosa he'll accept the job. Beppe is dismayed to learn he starts work that night: with Jeff. Roy's opened the car lot. Pat implores him to come home but he doesn't want to know. Their row continues into the evening. Pat asks suspiciously "you did get them from Doctor Fonseca, didn't you?" Roy reluctantly cedes he got the Viagra from another source. Pat is furious. Roy counters angrily "what's the point? It didn't kill me and there's no point taking it again. Is there?" Pat placates Roy when she reassures him that she does want him physically. She just wants it to be right. Chastened, Roy concedes the argument. Nina apprehends Melanie on her way home. Nina asks her who she went home with after the reception. Nina is incredulous when Melanie tells her it was Ian. Ian reaches out to Melanie over the dinner table. Their intimacy is disturbed when Steven comes down wanting his daddy. The children persistently disrupt the meal. Melanie is in turmoil. Stood up by Beppe, Gianni celebrates his birthday in the Vic. Louise arrives, only to leave when she sees him talking to Melanie. Gianni calls round on Louise. She accuses him: "you were in the pub with Melanie. When you were supposed to be out with your brother". Gianni explains the situation. He continues "I wanted to see you instead. Obviously I shouldn't have bothered". Louise becomes hysterical and desperately implores Gianni "I'm a mess. I need you here. Please stay". They kiss but Gianni's unease is obvious. Credits Main cast *Gianni di Marco - Marc Bannerman *Louise Raymond - Carol Harrison *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Melanie Healy - Tamzin Outhwaite *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom *Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou *Steve Owen - Martin Kemp *Beppe di Marco - Michael Greco *Rosa di Marco - Louise Jameson *Nina Harris - Troy Titus-Adams *Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes